Cuando Pase El temblor
by Ericka Black Denali
Summary: Que pasaria si el traslador que tendria que llevar a Cedric Diggory a la muerte, lo enviara a un universo paralelo en el que conoce a alguien muy parecido a el y a un hermosa vampiro? Aventura, Enrredos amorosos, y más ENTREN! CD/B B/E J/Ren HP/Ren
1. Torneo de los Tres Magos

Cuando pase el temblor

Cedric POV

Corría entre los altos arbustos que había plantado Hagrid para la 3 prueba de uno de los mas grandes torneos del mundo mágico, El torneo de los tres mago. Soy Cedric Diggory, el campeón de Hogwarts, junto a Harry Potter aunque el porque el esta en el torneo es un misterio para mi, y casi todo el mundo mágico. Muchos lo acusan de hacer trampa solo para ganar fama, yo soy de los pocos que opinan que esto no tiene nada que ver con el ni con fama, es algo mas oscuro, mucho mas oscuro.

Casi tropiezo con una rama medio enterrada mientras corro, cada ves mas deprisa, un sonido de pisadas llega a mis oídos desde la esquina. Al doblarla me encuentro con Víctor Krum apuntando su varita a mi pecho.

-Avad…

Un rayo rojo sale de detrás mío haciendo volar la varita de Krum y salvándome. Harry se acerca a mi y patea la varita de krum que se pierde entre los matorrales.

-Estas bien Cedric?- Me pregunta con la cara toda rasgada y media blusa quemada, no quiero imaginarme con lo que se encontró, parece que tuve suerte por ahora, excepto por Krum claro.

-Si, bastante bien, gracias

-No hay proble…- Unas ramas se mueven y el laberinto cambia de dirección, los dos corremos por instinto mientras tras nosotros se sierra el paso con sonido horrible. Un destello dorado llega a mis ojos al doblar la esquina, La Copa de Los Tres Magos esta delante mío, a solo unos pasos de distancia. Los ojos de Harry enfocan la copa ambos corremos hacia ella mientras tras nosotros las hojas zumban. Algo agarra mi tobillo y me hace tropezar mientras veo a Harry correr por delante y luego mirar hacia mi. Lo que paso en ese momento por la cabeza de Harry no lo sabré, solo se que el decidió ayudarme envés de ganar la gloria eterna.

-Harry que ases, porque no agarras la copa?- Le pregunte una ves parado, el no contestó solo me miro y dijo:

-Ambos la merecemos, vamos a ganar el Torneo juntos

No dude mucho tiempo y ambos nos acercamos poco a poca a la reluciente copa

-A la cuanta de tres…- Dijo Harry doblando las rodillas

-Uno…- Hice una mueca de dolor

-Dos…-Mi rodilla me estaba matando, tenia una herida bastante grande producto de mi caída

-Tres!- Ambos saltamos y tomamos la copa cada uno de un lado

Un gancho nos agarro por el ombligo, obligándonos a ir al vacío con una velocidad increíble, un traslador, pensé pero algo paso en ese momento. Una luz verde iluminó la copa y esta nos arrastró en otra dirección, nos llevo directo a otro laberinto uno con muchos colores y Smog ……


	2. ¿Forks?

Cap 2.

El dolor proveniente de todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente. Los colores pasaban tan rápidamente por mi lado que solo eran manchas y podía sentir el cuerpo de alguien a mi lado, un joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache. La velocidad comenzó a disminuir de un momento a otro y sin aviso mi cara golpeo el suelo duro.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando que sea solo un sueño, pero pude distinguir el olor a pino y aguanieve. El suelo en el que apoyaba mi cara era lodoso, lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver mi varita a pocos metros de mi. Estire mi brazo para tomarla y vi que este estaba lleno de cortaduras y moretones. Al sentir mi varita entre los dedos me sentí mas seguro casi como si estuviera en casa, pero no lo estaba, no sabia donde me encontraba.

Mire a mi alrededor, era un bosque no muy oscuro. Podía ver el cielo nublado mientras pequeñas gotas caían en mi cara. Me acerque a uno de los árboles para apoyarme en el cuando casi tropiezo con algo blando.

-Harry, levántate- Casi olvido que el también había sido arrastrado conmigo por esa falsa copa-traslador hasta quien sabia donde.

El no se movió por un momento pero luego se incorporo lentamente empuñando su varita

-¡Cedric!- Me dijo al levantarse- ¿Donde estamos?

-No tengo la mas mínima…. – Me callé al escuchar pasos cerca nuestro.

-_No te me acerques Jacob! – _Dijo una vos de soprano que se escuchaba bastante cerca

-_No es lo que crees Nessi, enserio, Bell.. tu madre puede explicártelo si quieres_ – Le contesto una vos masculina

-_Que quieres que le pregunte ¿Mamá es verdad que te besaste con mi novio antes de que nazca?- _Le contestó

Las voces se acercaron al claro en donde nos encontrábamos Harry y yo hasta que se pudieron escuchar del otro lado de un grueso tronco.

-Oh, lo siento – Dijo una joven de cabello cobrizo al aparecer de entre las sombras, era muy hermosa. Le seguía otro joven este era alto musculoso y de pelo oscuro, este debía ser Jacob.

Jacob arrugo la nariz y se puso entre la chica y nosotros en una pose defensiva

-Mantente detrás mío – Le dijo, mirándonos de una forma amenazadora

-Que te pasa Jacob, estas loco- Le dijo y luego poso sus ojos marrones en nosotros.

-Discúlpenlo, soy Renessme- Miro nuestras ropas rasgadas y las heridas en nuestros cuerpos

-¿Están bien?

Harry que no se había movido un segundo desde que llegaron ellos contestó

-Soy..Harry Potter y el es Cedric Diggory

Jacob y Renessme me miraron detenidamente y me sentí un poco incomodo y les respondí

-Ehm alguno de Uds. sabe de casualidad en donde nos encontramos?- Les pregunte algo cohibido

Renessme se dio cuenta de esto y movió la cabeza perdiendo el contacto visual

-Estamos al norte de Forks, en el estado de Washington ¿Por qué?- Me contestó Jacob

-Washington eso es en los Estados Unidos cierto?- Me dijo Harry

-Así es, pero porque el traslador nos transporto, deberíamos estar en la premiación en este momento…- Me quede pensando un momento mientras los dos chicos seguían observándome detenidamente.

-Jacob es idéntico…- Dijo Renessme casi en un susurro

-Lo se, pero hay algo diferente en su acento parece ingles…

Harry guardo su varita en el bolsillo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su codo.

-Nessie?- Le pregunto Jacob mirándola con cuidado evaluando su expresión

-Estoy bien- Repuso ella mientras parecía dejar de respirar.

Rompí un pedazo de mi blusa rota y le hice un torniquete a Harry alrededor del brazo, podría curarlo en un segundo con magia pero no quería arriesgarme con los dos invitados inesperados. Estaba seguro que no eran magos pero tampoco eran muggles comunes y mis instintos casi nunca fallaba.

-De donde vienen?- Preguntó Jacob

-Somos de Londres- Contestó Harry asiendo una mueca mientras apretaba su codo herido.

-Nessie puedes olerlos?- Dijo Jacob mirándola

-Huelen muy extraño- Olió un poco el aire- Parece una mezcla de humanos y algo mas, extrañamente no deseo su sangre. –Dijo apuntando a Harry.

-Que son- Preguntó, mas bien exigió Harry.

-Potter, creo que estas siendo algo descortés- Le dije aunque me estaba muriendo por que respondieran a su pregunta.

-Digan primero que clase de criaturas son uds. – Nos dijo Jacob con un tono amenazador.

-Criaturas, de que hablan…

-Cedric, no son humanos no lo vez?- Me dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos de Jacob y Renessme

Saque mi varita rápidamente y Harry hizo lo mismo. Eso era lo que estaba esperando una señal de que no era mi imaginación lo que estaba pasando, este lugar era mas extraño de lo que pensé, no nos habíamos trasladado a un continente diferente, estábamos en algo así como en un universo paralelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**_

_**No se desesperen, el próximo capitulo conoceremos a la Familia Cullen…**_


	3. Un Conocido Extraño

**Capitulo 3:**

Un extraño conocido

_Edward POV_

Estaba sentado en la sala de mi casa, abrazando a mi esposa mientras escuchaba como Emmet y Jasper discutían por una partida de videojuego.

-Deja ese control Jasper, ya perdiste le toca a otro. –Le decia Emmet mientras intentaba sacarle el control de las manos

-No es justo, Rosalie hizo trampa.- Decía mientras apartaba el control del alcance de las manos de Emmet y le mostraba los colmillos.

-_Como me habrá ganado, es la tercera vez hoy día_.- Pensó, y yo sonreí un poco al escucharlo.

Bella, al percatarse de esto me abrazo mas fuerte y me susurro al oído para que solo yo lo escuchara

-Que dijo Jasper?- Preguntó medio divertida.

No pude contestar porque a mi mente vino el pensamiento de alguien

_-Corre Nessie, yo los detengo_

_-No te voy a dejar Jacob, te pueden hacer daño._

Era Alice, había visto a Jacob y a Renessme en el bosque, con dos extraños

De un salto me levanté del sillón y mire hacia las escaleras donde Alice bajaba rápidamente

-Carlisle acompáñanos por favor un momento- Le dije aparentando calma, no quería preocupar ni a Bella ni a los demás.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- Me preguntó Esme, mirando a Carlisle mientras este se levantaba y salía por la puerta. Los pensamientos en esa sala eran un remolino. No me podía concentrar en ese momento en ninguno en especial, solo pensaba en mi hija.

Mire a Esme y seguí Carlisle afuera. Ambos nos pusimos a correr y Alice nos alcanzo en poco tiempo

-¿Que pasa hijos?- Nos preguntó cuando estábamos lejos del oído de los otros.

-Alice tubo una visión, es algo relacionado con Jacob y Renessme.- Le dije corriendo mas rápido dejándolos un poco atrás, no quería que vieran mi cara en ese momento.

-Es por aquí- Dijo Alice y los tres corrimos entre unos árboles musgosos.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cedric POV _

-No queremos hacerles daño. –Dijo Harry, apuntándolos con su varita.

Jacob empezó a temblar y luego su ropa se desgarro mientras que su cuerpo se trasformaba en el de un lobo gigante, obviamente no era un hombre lobo, porque la luna llena saldría en unos días mas.

El lobo rojizo se abalanzó sobre nosotros, fui lo suficiente rápido para colocar un encantamiento escudo que detuvo su ataque.

-Jacob!- Gritó Renessme mientras se acercaba a nosotros mostrando los colmillos.

El lobo se puso de pie al escucharla y en posición defensiva se aparto unos pasos.

Tres personas aparecieron de entra las sombras.

-¿Están bien?- Les pregunto el mayor de los tres.

El lobo nos iba a atacar de nuevo y le lancé un encantamiento aturdidor, pero uno de los reciñe llegados lo aparto del camino de mi hechizo.

-Cálmate Jacob, ellos no quieren hacer daño. –Le dijo serio, para luego abrazar a Renessme.

El lobo solo gruño y se limito a dar vueltas en circulos

El mayor miro al joven que apartó al lobo y luego de lo que parecio una conversación mental, nos dijo.

-Lamento el pequeño malentendido que acaba de ocurrir- Nos sonrió y continuo- Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia.- Se quedo en silencio un momento, evaluando nuestras expresiones y siguió

-Ellos son Alice –Una mujer de pelo negro y cara de duende- Y Edward.- Parecía mayor que Alice y Renessme, tenia el pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados.

-¿Quiénes son?- Nos preguntó Carlisle

-Soy Cedric Diggory y el es Harry Potter.- Cuando termine de hablar todos parecieron adquirir cierto interés en mi porque no apartaban la vista de mi cara, menos Edward que miraba a Renessme. De un momento a otro levanto la vista como si hubieran dicho su nombre y me miro.

-No nos parecemos en nada.- Dijo luego de examinarme y mirando a los demás

Lo mire detenidamente, nuestro mentón se parecía pero luego de eso no encontraba mucho en común entre el y yo.

Carlisle se acerco a Harry y lo tomo del codo que seguía sangrando

-Parece bastante profunda- Le dijo examinando la herida.

-No es nada.-Contestó Harry

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros casa? Carlisle puede darles algo para las heridas y yo les puedo ofrecer algo de ropa- Nos dijo Alice.

-¿Cedric?- Dijo Harry mirándome

-Esta bien- Dije algo inseguro, no sabia donde estaba y ni quienes o que eran esta familia tan extraña pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ellos.


	4. Grandes Espacios Abiertos

Capitulo 4

Grandes espacios abiertos

_Renessme POV_

Estos dos extraños me estaban provocando dolor de cabeza. ¡Primero atacaban a mi Jacob y luego mi abuelito los invitó a mi casa! Ese día iba de mal en peor. Había descubierto algo desagradable sobre mi mama y mi novio y ahora… ¡Invitados!...

--------------- Flash back ------------------

Jacob y yo volviamos de una tarde de compras en Port Angeles y no se muy bien como salió un tema a relucir

-Jacob, se que eres mayor que yo pero…- Me callé.

Jacob me miro con una media sonrisa en sus labios y preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, es que tienes miedo de un vulnerable hombre lobo?

-No es eso- Le dije sonriendo para mis adentros- Es solo que me preguntaba si antes de conocerme… tuviste otra u otras novias- Dije la ultima parte bastante rápido porque estaba avergonzada de preguntarle eso, la curiosidad por descubrir mas sobre su pasado me estaba matando. Todo lo tenia muy bien escondido y siempre sospeché que algo pasaba.

-Pues no, nunca tuve una "Novia"- Dejó de mirarme y observó la carretera.

-¿Porqué remarcaste la palabra "novia"?- Le pregunté, estaba muy cerca de saber algo, tal vez era lo que el quería ocultarme.

-No lo hice- Negó

-Bien, no tuviste novia nunca, pero alguien debió gustarte ¿cierto?- El no podía mentirme, sabía que diría la verdad.

- Si - admitió despacio

-¿Quién?- Le pregunte acercándome un poco hacia el.

-Era una humana, que vivió en Forks

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No necesitas saber el nombre- Me dijo con un tono que cualquiera se hubiera resignado, pero yo lo conocía y sabia que no me haría daño.

-¿Por favor?- Le insistí

Me miro y luego volvió a mirar la carretera. Se calló un momento y cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo me dijo casi en un susurro

-Isabella…

-Isabella ¿qué?- cuestioné y por un momento una rápida imagen de mi madre y mi Jacob agarrados de la mano paseando, vino a mi cabeza, pero lo descarte en un instante ya que mi madre me contó que ella estuvo con mi papa desde que llegó a Forks.

-Swan

-Jacob…-Iba a gritar alguna grosería pero mi vos se quebró -Mi… ¿madre?

No me dijo nada solo siguió conduciendo, ya estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa

-JACOB- Le dije esta ves gritando, tenia que darme una explicación.

Siguió callado mirando el camino y yo abrí la puerta del auto que seguía en movimiento y me salí de el con un suave movimiento. Me puse correr por el bosque y pude escuchar a Jacob siguiéndome.

-¡No es lo que crees, Nessie!- Me gritó

------------------ Fin del Flash Back ----------------------

Mi tío Emmet trajo su Jeep para que los invitados pudieran llegar sin tener que caminar tanto mientras que los otros se fueron corriendo. Quería ir con ellos, pero preferiría llegar después que los demás. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi madre aún.

En el Jeep iban mi tía Rose, mi tío Emmet y los dos jóvenes llamados Harry y Cedric.

Cedric era idéntico a mi papá, aunque el no lo quisiera admitir, tenían los mismos ojos y su cara era una replica exacta. Pero el que mas me llamaba la atención era el otro, Harry. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y su pelo negro enmarañado lo hacía ver muy guapo. Deje de mirarlo cuando mi tío Emmet nos avisó que estábamos por llegar. Nos bajamos rápidamente y mi abuelita los invitó a pasar.

-Quisiera invitarles algo de tomar o comer pero mande a Jasper y a Bella a comprar algo de comida y no ha vuelto aún- Les dijo Esme sonriendo con cariño cuando estábamos todos sentados.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron mi tío Jazz y mi madre. No pude evitarlo y salí del cuarto, no quería mirarla.

_Cedric POV_

Todos habían sido muy amables con nosotros, no lo entendía, las criaturas no deberían poder conversar con nosotros de una manera civilizada como lo hacía Carlisle y su "familia".

Cuando llegamos a la casa una señora llamada Esme nos atendió y nos ofreció sentarnos. La casa era muy hermosa. Con grandes ventanales y las paredes pintadas de blanco. No pude evitar decirle un cumplido, mis padres me educaron para ser un caballero

-Su casa es muy hermosa- Le dije y ella volvió a sonreír cariñosamente

-Gracias- Me contestó y dijo algo sobre comida cuando dos personas entraron pos la puerta con muchas bolsas de compras de supermercado

Renessme salio por la puerta trasera cuando entraron. Lo que pasara entre ellos no era de mi incumbencia.

-Cedric, Harry ellos son Jasper y Bella, otros dos hijos míos- Nos dijo Esme presentándonos

-Hola- Dijeron.

-Que bueno que trajeron la comida, seguro que nuestros invitados estarán hambrientos- Dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta por la que Renessme había salido seguida de Alice y Edward.

-Si- Dijo Harry, yo no conteste aunque me estaba muriendo de hambre. La mujer, Bella, se había quedado mirándome. Sus ojos eran negros a diferencia de los otros de su familia, y me observaba de una manera diferente no pude saber si era odio o lastima. Edward se dio cuenta de esto y fue donde estaba parada, inmóvil.

-¿Bella que pasa?- Le preguntó con cariño pero agarrándola con fuerza como si ella fuera a escapar o algo así.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Bella.

-Estoy bien Edward…- Dijo luego de varios minutos. Dejo de mirarme y lo abrazó.

-Bien… ¿Por qué no pasan a la cocina? - propuso Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Lo seguimos, la cocina era igual de hermosa que la casa. Esme ya había preparado unos bocadillos para nosotros. Nos sentamos en una mesa, donde nos indico Carlisle y toda su familia lo siguió, excepto por Edward, Bella y Renessme.

- ¿Les puedo preguntar de dónde vienen?- Dijo Carlisle

-Somos de Inglaterra- Contestó Harry

-Ya veo- Dijo Carlisle tocándose la barbilla.

-No quiero ser maleducado ni nada pero les tengo una pregunta un poco incomoda.- Dijo un hombre grande que estaba sentado al lado de Carlisle, Emmet.

-Pueden preguntarnos lo que quieran pero nosotros también les tenemos un par de preguntas- Dije de la forma mas educada que pude. El asintió y siguió.

-¿Son humanos?- Nos preguntó ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Esme.

Harry me miro un momento y luego dijo.

-Somos magos- Ellos se miraron unos a otros

-Nosotros sabemos que no son humanos- Les dijo Harry- Queremos saber que clase de criaturas son ustedes.

Se volvieron a mirar unos a otros y Alice nos contestó:

-Somos Vampiros.

"Vampiros" repetí en mi cabeza. Como fui tan estúpido en no darme cuenta antes.

Los había estudiado en clases, antes. Eran pálidos y con habilidades especiales. Los Cullen eran todos pálidos y con habilidades especiales, eran hermosos pero supuse que era una cualidad vampiresca que se desconocía en el mundo mágico.

Nos iban a comer y yo lo había facilitado todo.

Me levanté de golpe y tomé mi varita

-No es lo que piensan- Nos dijo Carlisle

-Jasper, cálmalos, he visto lo que pasa si peleamos- Dijo Alice y de repente me sentí muy tranquilo.

-Nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos- Siguió Carlisle

-¿Y de qué se alimentan entonces? - Les preguntó Harry

-De animales- Dijo la rubia, Rosalie.

-Cedric, cálmate- Me dijo Harry obligándome a sentarme de nuevo- Creo que dicen la verdad.

-¿Por qué nos invitaron si no quieren comernos?- Les pregunté nuevamente

-Es solo que… su olor es diferente a cualquier cosa que habíamos olido antes, es una mezcla de humanos y algo mas- Carlisle parecía hablando mas para él, que para nosotros.

-¿Y quien era el otro?, Ehmm… el hombre lobo- Dijo Harry

-Él es Jacob, es un cambia forma de una tribu nativa de esta zona.- Contestó Jasper y una onda de tranquilidad me invadió nuevamente.

-Supuse que no era un hombre lobo real- Me quedé pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando desde que entré en el torneo de los tres magos.


	5. Verdades Incomodas

**Capitulo 5**

**Verdades Incomodas**

_Edward's POV_

Tenia a mi esposa abrazada entre mis brazos, todos tuvimos un día muy agitado hoy. ¿Qué es lo que paso con Bella cuando vio a Cedric? No lo sabia, no pude preguntarle cuando me miro con una mirada de preocupación mezclada con angustia, me recordó viejos tiempos. ¿Por qué Renessme no se nos acercó a nosotros al llegar a casa? Eso lo sabia, el chucho de Jacob le dijo que el amaba a Bella, antes de que ella naciera. Estaba empezando a aceptar su relación, pero ahora que le hizo daño a mi pequeña tengo ganas de matarlo. No puedo culparlo por imprimarse de ella. No fue su decisión. Los tres, yo , mi amor y Jacob decidimos juntos que lo mejor seria no hablar de nuestro pasado con Nessie, solo le contestaríamos preguntas básicas, como; cuando nos conocimos su madre y yo, o como fue ella convertida (Aunque tratamos con mucho cuidado ese tema al llegar el momento de hablar con ella sobre como nacían los niños).

Un dulce sonido me saco de mis pensamientos..

-¿Edward?- Bella me miraba a los ojos con esa cara de preocupación que tenia desde el "Incidente".

-¿Que pasa amor?- Le contesté.

-Que no me pregunte por Nessie por favor no quiero tener que mentirle, no esta lista para lidiar con este problema también- Imploraba en mi cabeza.

-¿Me amas?

Casi me reí para mis adentros por esa pregunta, era mas que obvio que la amaba con todo mi corazón.

-Por supuesto, ¿por que preguntas Bella?- Le respondí acomodando un mechón de pelo que estaba en su cara.

-¿Y me amaras no importa que pase?- Me volvió a preguntar

-Si amor, si- Le repetí. Ahora estaba mas extraño, porque me preguntara esas cosas eso era algo que ella debería saber.

-Tengo que decirte algo.. – Se calló.

Pude sentir el aroma de nuestra hija acercarse. Bella se separo de mi y se sentó mas cómodamente.

Nessie entro a la sala en donde estábamos y ignorando a Bella me dijo.

-Padre, mañana voy a cazar…- No pudo terminar porque la hermosa vampiro que estaba a mi lado la interrumpió.

-¿Vas con Jacob?- Bella no lo hacia con mala intención, no sabia de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron los dos en el bosque.

-No madre no voy con Jacob- Ese tono sarcástico no me gustaba nada, que lo use Renessme nunca era buena señal. Odio a Alice por enseñarle.

-¿Que paso? Se pelearon o algo así- La volvió a interrogar

-Bella no sigas, déjala ella puede solucionar sus problem…- Le susurre al oído pero Nessie me interrumpió.

-Si madre nos peleamos- Estaba empezando a alzar la vos, otra mala señal

Esta ves me pare, no quería que le diga algo hiriente, sabia que Bella no soportaría que su propia hija la lastime y eso le dolería mucho mas. Peor ahora con todo ese problema de los "magos"

-Ness, porque no paras ahí- Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella- Tu madre no tiene la culpa que eso aya ocurrido, pero tienes que saber que eso es pasado..- Le susurre lo ultimo para que Bella no lo escuchara.

Renessme volcó la cara y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos dijo

-Bien, pero igual me voy de casería mañana- Se dio la vuelta y antes de que llege a la puerta Bella le preguntó

-¿Vas a ir sola?

Nessie sin darse la vuelta respondió.

-No lo se, voy a preguntar quien quiere acompañarme- Y salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde todos estaban reunidos.

_Bella's POV_

No era normal que mi hija se comportara de esa manera, tan distante. Se que ahora era una adolescente y que tendría cambios de humor bastante repentinos pero nunca pensé que serian conmigo. Normalmente éramos muy unidas y esto que pasó me parecio bastante extraño. Edward sabe algo, estoy segura.

-Edward que fue todo eso- Le pregunté con las manos en la cintura.

-Bella, déjala tranquila. Es solo una niña y se peleo con Jacob, solo quiere desquitarse con alguien- ¿Desquitarse con alguien? Bien pero porque conmigo. Todo se aclaro en ese momento, el maldito de Jacob le dijo sobre el y yo.

-Se lo dijo ¿cierto? – Le pregunté mientras me agarraba la cabeza con las manos y me sentaba en el sillón.

Como pudo, como pudo hacerle daño a mi hija. Le advertí que ni siquiera lo mencionara, fue por eso que se estaba comportando de esa manera, intenté ponerme en su lugar. ¿Como me sentiría yo si René hubiera salido con Edward? Solo de pensarlo me daba un poco de repulsión. Maldito Jacob, le perdono la vida por imprimarse de mi hija cuando recien habia nacido y ahora nos traiciona de esa manera. No voy a permitir que se acerque a mi hija de nuevo. Y no me parecería raro que Renessme no lo quiera cerca.

Edward no me respondió solo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella Edward, no quiero que este enojada conmigo. Tengo que explicarle… - Edward me interrumpió casi de golpe.

-Estas loca mujer! No quiere hablar contigo

-No importa, tengo que hablar con ella- Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la cocina por donde ella había salido.

Al abrir la puerta el aroma mas delicioso que había olido en mi vida me golpeo la cara como si fuera una piedra. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el aroma. Casi olvidaba el delicioso olor de la sangre de Cedric. Ahora era mas intenso que antes, no habían ventanas abiertas y el aire estaba estancado. No me podría resistir de nuevo, tenia que probarla. Nunca había deseado tanto la sangre de alguien en toda mi vida de vampiro (Que no era mucho). Me concentré en el aroma que llegaba hasta mi, era dulce pero no demasiado. Era una mezcla perfecta entre el perfume de las flores y algo refrescante, como si fuera una mañana de verano. Era tan fresco como el olor de las olas, solo que lo salado era remplazado por una delicioso olor a sangre. Tenia que probarla, mi boca se derretía solo con pensar en ella.

-¡¿Bella?! – Escuche la vos de Carlisle que se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo vi, la fuente de todo ese aroma que me transportaba al cielo. Era igual a mi Edward, no era capaz de hacerle daño a una imagen tan hermosa como esa.

-No, el no es Edward- Repetí en mi cabeza, _su sangre_ me estaba llamando. No podía no contestarle.

Puse un pie delante del otro, di un paso… y otro. Fue cuando sentí los brazos de alguien que me impedían llegar hasta ese ángel que estaba delante de mí, sentí ganas de matarlo. Me di la vuelta mostrando los colmillos y vi la cara preocupada de Esme, ella era la peor debilidad de cualquier vampiro, nadie podría hacerle daño nunca. Me separe un poco y pude ver mi reflejo en un espejo. Mis ojos estaban negros, como nunca los había visto. Se parecían a los ojos de Edward cuando nos conocimos. Recién en este momento pude entender lo que el tuvo que pasar para estar conmigo. No podría hacer lo mismo por Cedric, seria demasiado peligroso para el.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? No quería estar con Cedric, Edward es mi esposo y lo amo. Es la sangre, no puedo pensar cerca de ese olor- Deje de respirar y salí de esa habitación sin mirar a nadie, no podía ver a Edward, estaba demasiado avergonzada por mis pensamientos y no podia mirar a Cedric porque no resistiría.


End file.
